


The Final Call

by SheashireKitten



Series: When the End Meets the Beginning [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/pseuds/SheashireKitten
Summary: A very angsty oneshot. (Twoshot if I write a sequel) based off the final episode of BBC's Sherlock





	The Final Call

**Author's Note:**

> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK I AM NOT GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR TEARS

The room was simple, a table sat with a single chair in a modern style. Both were facing a huge television screen that took up the majority of the wall. As he walked around the table the speaker turn on, his mother's voice speaking calmly. 

“The exercise is simple my son. Her home is surrounded by our assassins.” The screen turned on, showing the familiar area around the apartment Marinette had been living in since moving to Gotham. One of the assassins must have been wearing a bodycam he thought, his blood freezing in his chest. “You must cut all ties to your old life. In order for me to call off the kill order, she must say ‘I hate you’ in 4 minutes. Oh, and don't try to feed her lines. It will cost her dearly.” she added in a bored tone. 

The video feed had sound now. Panic seized his heart, how could he do this? Her phone began to ring in time with the dial tone on the speakers. She glanced at the phone smiling happily when she saw who was calling. 

“Damian you have wonderful timing! You’ll never guess-”

"I have to tell you something," I cut in, I was on a time limit after all.

"Oh, what is it love?"

“Stop that." he growled, trying to push through the knot in his throat.

"Stop what?" she was confused, why was he snapping at her?

"I’m not your love."

"Damian? what is going on with yo-"

"I can’t deal with this anymore Marinette," He took a deep breath. "I don’t love you." Pain shot through her heart like lightning, fast and burning white hot.

"Dami, what-" Marinette sounded dumbfounded. 

Damian paused before taking a deep breath. "I don't love you anymore. In fact, I never have I just needed someone to fill the space"

"You can’t mean that.” Her voice was cracking, “I thought-" 

"You thought wrong!" his voice was hoarse, raw and raspy sounding. Damian was holding his chest, willing his heart to stop shattering in his chest. He can hear Marinette's small and tearful voice through the phone. 

"Why?"

Why couldn’t she get it? Just three words, that’s all he needed. She could hate him, let her wish for his death, just let her live.

"How could you?" Marinette whispered, her voice hoarse and Damian felt something on his cheeks as his vision blurred. "I trusted you. I loved you. I’m- you're my everything." Damian knew that. Goddamnit of course he did, but as much as he wanted to be with his angel. He'd rather have her alive and well, even if it meant living without her, even if she hated him for it.

"I know, and it was fun while it lasted," He tried to maintain his tone of voice. Had to make it 

believable. She had to hate him. “but we are done Marinette.” Just let it go, please

His mother, Talia, showed him the timer. 2 minutes left

"Let's talk about this, Dami. Please."

Fuck why did she have to make this so hard. “There’s nothing to talk about, stop being so clingy.” I spat, I can't do this anymore, okay? This is why I want to break this off. You're annoying me." Damian said all the hurtful lies he could think off. “You're too damn clingy.” It pained him to lie. Damian is running out of time, he has to push her over the edge. Just a little more and he can end this the way it had to be ended. "Lila was right by the way, she is better fuck than you." He didn't have to see the breakdown to know that it was happening, the lies spilled like battery acid from his tongue. “I wish I had never met you.”

“What the fuck is wrong with-"

I pressed on, she had to say the damn words, I was almost out of time! “Maybe then I could have saved myself time and just slept with her instead of both of you.”

The Marinette on the screen flinched as though she had been slapped, her face was pale and looking at her phone “I wish I had never met you. I would have been better off without your lies. I hate liars, and I hate you Damian.” The burning hatred in her voice was enough to make him whimper. He had to cover his mouth to not let it out as his eyes burned with unshed tears

"I'm glad it's settled then." Damian said as the call ended. It was for the best, he didn't think he could deal with the aftermath of his lies. Of course he had never slept with Lila, but it was the only thing he could think of. 

For the first time in his life Damian cried, the tears rolling down his face as he pulled his hair in frustration and hurt. He hoped the physical paid could distract him from the pain of his broken heart. 

He glared at his mother as he heard her clapping. "Well done, my son. As expected." the screen still showed his angel, he could see the tears falling from her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands. Her phone fell to the floor as she followed close behind, dropping to her knees as she cried on the kitchen floor. He fell with her, his eyes never leaving the screen. Talia let him stay, watching her son stare through the screen. 

Marinette picked up her cracked phone with shaking hands and tried multiple times to send a text, eventually giving up and just dialing a number instead. The phone was on speaker, he could hear the dial tone. His heart soared with hope, "Call my brothers, please. They can explain, they know. Call father, Alfred, someone who can tell you that it was a lie. It was all lies.” he muttered to himself, not bothering to care if his mother heard him or not.

"Hello Ma-Ma-Marinette? Did you tell him?" My blood turned to ice, I knew that voice. My jaw tightened in anguish. Tell who what?

"Luka!" She sobbed into the phone.

I was shaking my head, "No. Please no!" I leapt to my feet from the kneeling position I had been in moments ago. Running to the screen on the wall, and shaking it.

“Marinette? What’s wrong darlin?” Then the video cut off.

"Fuck!" Damian roared into the room, furious with for having ever put her in this position. The acrid taste of bile and blood covered his tongue as he eyes glared into the camera in the room.

Glancing at his reflection in the screen, his hair was a nest from me gripping it in frustration. His Green eyes were red rimmed and furious. 

His lip had been split at some point from the constant biting during the phone call. He couldn’t bare to look at myself, Damian was enraged, fire burning in his veins as he leaned on the screen. His still bleeding heart crushed by the realization that he had most likely lost her forever.

"Come along my son, there is more for you to do." The hate for his mother that doubled, no tripled, as he heard those words. What more could she take from him? He breathed sharply as his fist moved of its own accord. Punching the screen he had been leaning on as he screamed in rage. 

Marinette was alive, and if he ever wanted to see her again he had to finish this. once and for all.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had taken five years of undercover work, he had disappeared off the grid completely. He’d had minimum communication with his family. 

He hadn’t heard news of Marinette in five incredibly long years. A callus had replaced his heart, covering the scars he had left that miserable day. Now that he was 28 years old and finally free of the bloody nightmare that had been his life, he searched for her. She had left the apartment in Gotham the very week that they had last spoken and returned to Paris. Batman had been keeping tabs on her, though she had refused to contact anyone in the family. Even Alfred and Jason had been shut out. Jason was still especially sore about this. 

Everyone was upset by the turn of events, “We should have let her into the fold before you pulled a disappearing act Demon Brat.” Jason’s words were still echoing in his head. He was right, but Damian wasn’t about to let him know that.

He finally managed to make it to the house Marinette had moved to a few years after her return. Staying hidden he waited for a sign of life to come from inside. He didn't have to wait incredibly long as an hour or so later a young attractive family made its way up the steps to the front door. 

The three had dark hair, The mother’s a familiar sheen of indigo that was so dark it was almost blue. That was when it clicked, the mother, Marinette was a mother. She was married. Looking to her husband he began to recognize the man as Luka. Damian wasn’t surprised, Luka was good to Marinette. He picked up their daughter, then bent over to kiss Marinette squarely on the lips much to the child’s amusement. Marinette laughed at something the little girl was doing, then reached for her husband’s hand. His answering smile was filled with warmth and love as he pulled her hand to his mouth to place a kiss on her wrist. Their daughter, not more than 5 years old must have felt his stare and turned to face him, brilliant green eyes stared back at him. Not an ounce of fear in her steady gaze, her hair was in long pigtails. 

Damian’s world fell apart as he looked into her eyes, feeling like he was looking in a mirror _ . _

_ “Damian you have wonderful timing! You’ll never guess-” _

_ "I loved you. I’m- you're my everything." _

_ "Hello Ma-Ma-Marinette? Did you tell him?" _

_ “Did you tell him?” _

He was so worried about keeping her safe that he hadn’t thought about what she had been trying to tell him. He hadn’t known.

“Are you ready to have lunch Angelette?” Luka asked the small girl. 

“Yes Papa.” The girl snuggled into his shoulder as he comfortably guided Marinette up the stairs by her waist. 

Angelette, She named her after my nickname for her. The breath escaped his lungs, his heart gave a painful tug to the woman and child across the street. Trying to absorb every detail of his daughter as she comfortably rested in Luka’s arms,

Angelette waved a small hand at him, as she was carried into the home. He couldn't help but wave back. His original plan had been to speak to Marinette, to beg for forgiveness and explain everything. Looking at the little family now, he wasn’t sure if he could. They seemed happy without him. 

When the door closed he remained sitting there, lost in thought until the streetlights came on, wishing for all he was worth that he could go back.


End file.
